


The Black Eagles Play Among Us

by UnapologeticallyMeatwad



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad
Summary: 'Nuff said. You're about to read what you get on the ticket sub: The Black Eagles (and Jeritza) play Among Us.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Black Eagles Play Among Us

**THERE ARE TWO IMPOSTORS AMONG US.**

_ (two minutes pass by) _

**EMERGENCY MEETING** **  
** _ {Hubert} _

**DISCUSS!**

**Dorothea:** what

**Caspar:** where

**Byleth:** hello everyone. 

**Hubert** : ferdinand. stop chasing lady edelgard.

**Edelgard** : yes. I would appreciate that.

**Caspar** : sus

**Linhardt** : how do i vent like caspar

**Caspar** : yo no

**Hubert:** you do this every game lin

**Ferdinand** : I am not following, Lady Edelgard! I am merely testing my abilities against hers! And behold, I hav

**Hubert:** good god

**Ferdinand:** e learned that it took Edelgard 2.6 seconds to fix wires whereas it took me 2.3!

**Linhardt** : it’s objectively very funny

**Dorothea:** true

**Bernadetta** : jeritza keeps trying to kill me!

**Dorothea:** jeritza is kinda suss

**Jeritza:** I don’t understand why I cannot slay Bernadetta. Clearly our characters are capable of it.

**Petra** : I would like to do my tasks, please.

Petra has voted. 9 remaining.

**Byleth:** tasks are fun how are you petra i feel happy

**Petra** : I am doing well, Professor.

Edelgard has voted. 8 remaining.

**Hubert:** who did you vote for lady edelgard

**Dorothea** : silence simp

Dorothea has voted. 7 remaining.

Byleth has voted. 6 remaining.

Caspar has voted. 5 remaining.

Linhardt has voted. 4 remaining.

**Edelgard** : you are simping hubert, no offense

**Hubert:** …

**Hubert** : ok

Hubert has voted. 3 remaining.

**Ferdinand:** can I still follow edelgard

**Edelgard** : if it encourages u to do tasks faster

Ferdinand has voted. 2 remaining.

_ {Thirty seconds pass} _

**Linhardt** : bernie vote.

**Bernadetta:** SORRY

Bernadetta has voted. 1 remaining.

**Linhardt** : jeritza.

**Jeritza** : I will kill Bernadetta by the end of this match.

**No one was voted out.** **  
** **Two impostors remain.**

_ {Two minutes pass by.} _

**DEAD BODY REPORTED** **  
** _ {Ferdinand} _

~~ Jeritza   
Caspar   
Dorothea ~~

**Edelgard:** where

**Petra:** where

**Ferdinand** : 100% Hubert

**Byleth** : where

**Linhardt** : this is why you never go to electrical early game smh

**Ferdinand** : blood bath. three bodies. Saw Hubert run into a vent.

**Hubert:** hahahahahahahahaha

**Ferdinand** : ???

**Hubert** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Ferdinand** : um

Ferdinand has voted. 6 remaining.

Hubert has voted. 5 remaining.

**Hubert** : you little fool

**Hubert** : that’s all I’ll say

**Edelgard** : um

**Linhardt** : hey wasn’t bernadetta having a problem getting followed by jeritza

**Petra** : yes. Bernadetta is suspect

**Linhardt** : yes. Caspar sus 2.

**Byleth** : caspar is dead.

**Linhardt** : its a joke professor

**Byleth:** oh haha

**Edelgard:** so bernie and ferdinand?

**Ferdinand** : WHAT?! YOU ARE ACCUSING ME?! I HAVE PROVED MY INNOCENCE WELL ENOUGH I THINK! I TIMED OUR EFFORTS AT 

Petra has voted. 4 remaining.

Edelgard has voted. 3 remaining.

Byleth has voted. 2 remaining.

**FERDINAND:** PERFORMING TASKS AND YOU KNOW ONLY A CREW MEMBER COULD HAVE DONE SUCH A THING! 

Linhardt has voted. 1 remaining.

**Edelgard** : u could have picked random numbers

**Edelgard** : bernie sus btw

**Bernadetta** : WHAT WHY ME?!

**Edelgard** : jeritza was following you all the time

**Bernadetta:** no!!!! I was afk til now.

**Petra** : I did only ever see bernie in cafe when I passed

**Petra** : linhardt and ferdinand btw. 

**Hubert** : thank you petra. I wanted to name linhardt but it’s hard when you’re unfairly being sussed.

**Linhardt** : da fuck did I do

**Hubert:** vent from electric goes to security cams dumbass

**Byleth** : I was struggling with simon says in reactor

**Hubert** : we know it wasn’t you professor

**Ferdinand** : Okay one last time, I must reiterate. I went from weapons to nav to communications to fix the issues 

**Ferdinand:** with our readings. I was superior at fixing this. Edelgard could not figure out and I came and fixed it. I have been carr

**Ferdinand:** ying this team and it is impossible for me to have killed in electric because I would never do such a thing. 

**Ferdinand:** Hubert you are a rat bastard for accusing me and I am excited to no longer play with you today when everyone votes against you. : ) 

**Edelgard** : Bernie vote.

Bernadetta has voted. 0 remaining.

**Ferdinand was not an Impostor.** **  
** **2 Impostors remaining.**

_ {45 seconds pass.} _

**EMERGENCY MEETING** **  
** _ {Hubert} _

**DISCUSS!**

~~ Edelgard ~~

**Petra:** this server is so dramatic. golden deer better.

**Hubert:** it’s me. I killed edelgard.

Hubert has voted. 4 remaining.

**Petra** : I’m gonna ask Khalid if they are playing. Byleth you are welcome to join.

**Byleth** : khalid is so good at impostor. marianne too. 

**Bernadetta** : wait are you guys playing without us sometimes

**Petra** : I mean yeah. They are all focused on gameplay. Everyone here is a drama queen.

**Byleth** : i like doing tasks

**Bernadetta** : woooooow. Can I come?

**Hubert** : doesn’t anyone care that I killed edelgard. I feel horrible about it.

**Linhardt** : no. 

Linhardt has voted. 3 remaining.

**Linhardt** : skip

Byleth has voted. 2 remaining.

Petra has voted. 1 remaining.

**Byleth** : skip

**Petra:** skip

**Hubert:** what?

**Hubert** : but

**Linhardt** : bernie skip

**Hubert:** I won’t allow this!

Hubert has left the game.

Bernadetta has voted. 0 remaining.

**No one was ejected.** **  
** **1 Impostor Left**

_ {5 minutes pass by} _

**DEAD BODY REPORTED**   
_ {Petra} _

~~ Linhardt ~~

**Bernadetta:** where?

**Byleth:** who

**Bernadetta** : ???

**Petra:** byleth

**Byleth** : hi

**Petra** : linhardt died at cams. byleth was in reactor in front of simon says. Byleth was also in front of simon says after reactor meltdown. 

**Byleth** : its hard

**Petra** : no one takes that long at simon says.

**Byleth** : its not me

**Petra** : professor come on

Petra has voted. 2 remaining.

**Byleth** : petra self reported I saw her kill linhardt

**Petra** : nice try Mz. Simon Says, you couldn’t have seen that. You were too focused on getting the squares right. apparently.

**Byleth** : damn

**Byleth** : well I had to try, right?

Byleth has voted. 1 remaining.

**Petra** : bernie. vote.

**Bernadetta:** hm it looks like whoever I choose loses, huh?

**Bernadetta** : too bad. Because bernie knows who the killer is and it’s neither of you.

**Byleth** : oh no

**Byleth** : you

**Byleth** : I’m happy to be your professor.

**Petra** : ???

**Petra:** OH NO!!!!

**Bernadetta** : hahahahahahaha

Bernadetta has voted. 0 remaining.

**Petra was not an Impostor.** **  
** **1 Impostor remaining.**

**HUBERT AND BERNADETTA WIN.**

_ {in the chat lobby} _

**Byleth** : gg!

**Petra** : gg

**Dorothea** : bernie honey we were cheering for you the whole time

**Edelgard** : gg bernie

**Edelgard** : byleth switch to private so hubert can sign back in

**Byleth** : lol ok

**Jeritza** : I still don’t understand how I wasn’t able to kill.

_ Hubert has joined the game. _

**Hubert** : you guys are the worst.

**Caspar** : lol hubert 

**Linhardt** : jeritza are you trolling us

**Bernadetta** : start

**Byleth** : bernie were you ventin’ the whole end game?

**Bernadetta:** heehee yes. Start.

**Edelgard** : hubert I was so proud of u when u killed me

**Edelgard** : and then you went straight back to simpin’

**Hubert** : thank you

**Hubert** : oh. 

**Caspar** : hubert simp so hard

**Bernadetta:** start

**Ferdinand** : bernadetta I am impressed. Perhaps it is you I should be comparing myself to. Edelgard is never so good at impostor.

**Edelgard** : what? You haven’t even seen me play as impostor.

**Caspar** : yeah but we saw you play as Flame Emperor OOOOOOOH SHIIIIIIIIIIIT

**Dorothea:** lmfao

**Byleth** : omfg caspar

**Ferdinand** : ha you picked up on what I was throwing down caspar thank you

**Caspar** : no problem

**Edelgard:** …

**Edelgard** : it wasn’t THAT obvious I was the flame emperor right

**Dorothea** : LMFAO

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAmLordMeatwad) for tweets about my cats and fanfic, and [follow me on Insta](https://www.instagram.com/katrinajagelski/) for similar stuff. Occasionally I do live reads for my original fiction and fanfic.


End file.
